


Gay Sex 101

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Primeval Pornlets [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick talks to Connor about what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Sex 101

Nick had finished his class early and was making his way back to his office when he passed Stephen and Ryan going the other way. He didn't try and stop them, just muffled a laugh and kept walking. Stephen had a determined look in his eyes that he'd come to realise meant the younger man really wanted to get laid and soon. From the way Ryan was practically attached to his side, Stephen wasn't the only one with sex on his mind.

When he got to his office Nick sniffed and rolled his eyes. It smelt like he'd narrowly missed round one. He'd have to open the window and then think up some suitably obnoxious task for Stephen as a punishment.

Looking up he was surprised to see Connor sitting in his chair, one knee pulled up against his chest, his face flushed and his hair tousled. He looked up when Nick came in and blushed even harder. "Oh! Professor! I was just ...." His voice tailed off and he pointed at the kitchen. "And then Stephen and Ryan ..." He blushed again and Nick ducked his head to hide a smile. It looked like Connor had just got a lesson in Gay Sex 101.

"I just passed them in the corridor. You saw something you shouldn't have?" He smiled encouragingly. "I think you might have to get used to it. Neither of them are big on patience."

Connor blinked up at him, still blushing. "I'm not gay."

Now Nick was the one blinking in surprise. The thought hadn't even occurred to him. Rapidly changing his opinion on what Connor was really upset about he groaned inwardly. Apparently the lesson wasn't over – Stephen had taken care of the practical demonstration but he was going to have to actually talk things through with a sexually confused and very innocent student. He wasn't sure he could take a sex ed lesson with Connor without reacting and embarrassing himself.

Connor was an odd mix of capable, if somewhat lacking in confidence, when it came to his studies and his work with the dinosaurs, and completely naïve when it came to everything else. He reminded Nick a little of himself, although he was sure he hadn't been quite so bad with women as Connor was. Not that he'd ever say that out loud, since he had a sneaking suspicion people wouldn't agree with him.

Connor almost made Nick wish he taught his own classes more often so he could spot students like Connor sooner rather than learning about them after they started their post graduate work. He wanted to mentor the younger man in his work, help him become the success he knew he could be. Even more so than Stephen, who was happier out in the field than in the drier university atmosphere, he wanted to help him in his career and be able to point to him and say he's my student. One day he wanted to be able to read an article or listen to a lecture from Professor Temple and know that he had played some small part in his success.

That wasn't all he wanted though. He had a very unprofessional and probably very unwise fondness for Connor. He wanted to teach him all kinds of things that had nothing at all to do with science. He knew how bad an idea it was to get involved with your students, Helen's relationship with Stephen should have told him that. Stephen had done things that were extremely out of character for him just to please her and she'd taken advantage of it. He'd like to think he'd never do the same but that kind of power was very seductive. Normally he wouldn't even develop a friendship with a student until they were working on their PhD. It was too easy to cross the line between professional and unprofessional if you socialised with the students, but the anomalies meant he'd got close to Connor before he'd even realised what was happening and he had a sinking feeling that he was in way too deep with the young man now to get out even if he wanted to.

He took a deep breath. Connor looked so upset and confused he'd have to say something, no matter how awkward it was and how hard it was going to be for him, so to speak.

"Connor, getting turned on by watching them doesn't mean you're gay. At your age it doesn't take much anyway." He grinned teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "The mind's a funny thing, it'll get all excited by all kinds of things. Doesn't mean you want to do them yourself."

Connor blushed harder. Cutter was the last person he wanted to be having this conversation with, well, maybe apart from Stephen or Ryan since that conversation would have had to start 'so I saw you guys having sex...' and he thought trying to say that without blushing might give him a stroke. "I did though. When I saw them I wanted to ..." His voice trailed off, finishing that sentence would just be too embarrassing.

Nick held a groan back with difficulty. He really didn't want to have to discuss the fact that Connor wanted to give someone a blow job, it was giving his libido all kinds of inappropriate ideas. He shifted his weight, wishing he could reach down and adjust himself or do something to relieve the pressure on his cock from his jeans, but he didn't want to do anything to draw Connor's attention to his problem.

"Well, that could just be curiosity. Even if you do like men though there's nothing wrong with that and it doesn't have to be one or the other, bisexuality's more common than you might think." He smiled encouragingly while internally he was thinking 'don't look down, don't look down, don't look down'. His arousal had to be bloody obvious to anyone paying attention by now, but fortunately unless it involved dinosaurs or Star Wars, Connor rarely paid that much attention to anything. "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend in ... Africa or somewhere?"

"She's more like a penpal," Connor admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment. Unfortunately, that put his eye-line at exactly the point Nick didn't want it to be and he could see the precise moment Connor realised what he was looking at.

Nick shifted backwards. "Look, Connor ..." he started, wanting to distract him before the conversation took an even more personal turn.

"I was imagining you!" Connor blurted before he could change his mind. "When I was watching them I was imagining you. And me."

Groaning softly and running a hand through his hair, Nick tried to find something to think of that would help him get his erection under control. "Connor ..."

Reaching out, Connor took hold of his belt and tugged Nick closer. His clumsy fingers already fumbling at the buckle.

"Connor," Nick said again, although he had no idea how he was going to finish that sentence. He reached down and pulled Connor's hands away. "Don't."

"I'm sorry, I thought..." Connor stammered.

Nick hesitated. He could let him think he wasn't interested and back away now. Connor would be embarrassed and hurt for a few days, but he was a resilient young man, he'd bounce back. Or he could tell the truth. He knew which one he should do. As Connor's Professor and as his boss on the Anomaly Project there was no way he should even be considering embarking on a relationship with him.

"Not here," he heard himself saying. He didn't recall consciously making the decision to do this but apparently his prick and his vocal chords had staged some kind of coup and were now operating independently of his brain.

Connor blushed even harder if that was possible and looked up at him. "Stephen and Ryan didn't have a problem doing it in your office."

"When has 'Stephen and Ryan did it' ever been a good reason to do anything?" Nick asked dryly. "Besides they got caught, remember?"

"Yeah, good point." Connor hesitated. "You're not going to change your mind on the way to ... wherever we're going to go, are you?"

Smiling fondly, Nick knew he was irrevocably committed to this now. He couldn't back out and risk hurting Connor. "No, I won't change my mind." He tugged Connor to his feet. "Are you sure about this? I'm your professor and your boss and this could make things awkward. Not to mention that fantasies are one thing, reality is often somewhat different."

Connor looked up at him, nervousness and determination warring for dominance in his eyes. "I ... it wasn't the first time I'd thought about it. But, I mean ..." He cleared his throat. "I figured if you'd never made a pass at Stephen with the way you talk to him and the way he looks and everything, then you're definitely not interested in men and anyway I like girls." He looked away again. "You're the only man I've ever thought about."

Nick looped his arms lightly around Connor's waist. "Stephen is my friend and colleague and he was my student and I am naturally very proud of him, but I'm not interested in him like that. He and Ryan make a good pair, I don't think he and I would. You, on the other hand ..." Leaning down he brushed a gentle kiss over Connor's lips.

"Oh wow," Connor breathed when Nick pulled back.

Chuckling, Nick took a step backwards. "Well if I can get that kind of reaction with just a kiss it's a good sign." He picked his bag up and slipped some papers into it. "Let me pack up and then come home with me. We'll see if we can re-enact Stephen and Ryan's encounter," he teased.

Connor blushed and shifted awkwardly and then nodded. He didn't think he was going to be very good at this, he was never very good at anything physical, but maybe Nick wouldn't mind too much. It had been a long time since his wife vanished after all and any sex was better than nothing, well so he'd been told. He didn't actually know that from personal experience. Not yet.

Nick smiled softly. He had a good idea of the thoughts running through Connor's head. For someone so talented he had a horrible lack of self confidence – although he pretended to be confident and sure of himself. It was a façade that was pitifully easy to see through. Nothing was going to help that except time and consistency. He'd have to be careful not to accidentally hurt Connor through his normal oblivious behaviour.

Wrapping an arm around his student's shoulders, Nick guided him towards the door. "We need to talk about this later, make sure we both understand what's happening."

Connor looked up at him, biting his lip gently. Talking didn't sound good. Talking usually meant problems, in his experience.

Nick sighed and hugged him a little closer before stepping away to open the door. "Don't borrow trouble, Connor."

The drive home was quiet. Nick was planning what he should do next and Connor was fretting about whether he'd got himself in way over his head or not. It was almost a surprise to the younger man when the car pulled up outside Nick's house. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't been paying attention to where they were.

Nick smiled reassuringly at him. "Come on. I'll make you a cup of tea and you can try and get some of those deep thoughts out."

Looking up at him, Connor blushed again. "I'm messing this up, aren't I?"

Nick beckoned him out of the car and led him into the house, pushing him to sit down on the sofa. Crouching in front of him, he smiled encouragingly. "You're not messing anything up, Connor. Honestly. Just relax and stop fretting." He cupped Connor's face with one hand and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, smiling more broadly when Connor leaned into the touch.

Hesitantly, Connor reached out for Nick, running his fingers through the other man's hair. "So, can we try that kiss again?"

Laughing, Nick leaned forwards and kissed him gently. Slowly teasing his mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. By the time he pulled back, Connor was responding and kissing him back eagerly.

Nick dropped a quick kiss on the end of Connor's nose and laughed when he rubbed at it with his hand. He climbed up onto the sofa next to Connor and pulled him into his arms.

Connor snuggled close automatically and Nick kissed his hair. "Why don't we stay here for a while and just see what happens?" He turned Connor around so that they were both stretched out on the sofa with Connor's back to his chest and turned the television on.. "I think there's a Blake's Seven marathon on tonight. We could watch that and order pizza if you like?"

Connor craned his neck to look at him. "Really? I thought you'd want to ..." He waved his hands around in a movement that could have meant anything from boff like bunnies to do the Can Can.

Tucking Connor closer to him, Nick tapped his arm gently. "If you can't even say it you're definitely not ready to do it," he teased. "There's no rush, Connor. I wasn't planning on this being a one time thing, were you?"

Blushing and ducking again, Connor shook his head for no. "I wasn't sure you'd want anything more."

Nick sighed and squeezed him gently. "This is why we need to go slowly. I'm not your boss here and we need to learn to interact as equals. This is about what we want, not what I want." Kissing his cheek softly, he rubbed his late afternoon stubble against Connor's smoother skin. "Why don't you stay tonight and we'll see what happens?"


End file.
